Fight Night: Sonic vs Rainbow Dash (Alternative Ending)
by Sea Eagle
Summary: For the first time in Fight Night history, we have a second ending! Which one of the speedsters will win this alternative ending of their battle? And why did i change my mind about the victor? Find out inside!


**Hey guys, it's me, Sea Eagle. Or as some of you may know, the asshole who had Sonic's ass kicked by a pony. Basically, in Fight Night 2, Sonic went up against Rainbow Dash, and lost. I did the research, and i was surprised by the facts. But then, i thought about the facts i put in the fight, and i was slowly reconsidering it. Sonic may not be able move at the speed of light, which is physically impossible, not even Superman would be able to do it, but he is pretty damn fast, though not as fast as Rainbow in his normal form.**

**But anyways, after examining the facts a little bit more, i thought it through, and decided to come up with this alternative ending to Fight Night 2. There isn't much change in this, but i thought i'd still let you know.**

**Now, Sonic may have a chance on winning this one, but Rainbow still does too, so it was once again another tough decision to make. But i finally made the decision in this battle. So, who will win in this second ending of Fight Night 2? If it's still Rainbow, why? If it's Sonic, why? Read and find out. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Time to settle this!" yelled Rainbow.

"You're gonna regret it!" yelled Sonic.

The two then charged at each other at full speed. Rainbow went up to Mach 5, and activated the Sonic Rainboom, and the Buckaneer Blaze, at the same time, while Sonic quickly reached Mach 10 in his Super form. Their friends watched in suspense, some of them even closing their eyes. And then the two collided.

A giant explosion of light happened. It was so bright, now EVERYONE covered their eyes. As soon as the explosion cleared, their friends covered their eyes, and all they saw was Sonic, reverted back to his normal form. He looked like he had just headbutted someone. Rainbow was nowhere in sight. He looked around, and saw that she was stuck in the pile of rings. Her hoof was the only thing they saw from her.

"Um, can someone please pull me out? I'm in too much pain to move." she said.

Of course, Sonic was feeling a little generous, and did want to shove it in her face. So he pulled her out of the pile of rings. When she was pulled out, her friends quickly went up to her as Sonic went back to his friends.

"Wow. It looked a bit like she was gonna beat you." said Tails.

"No way that's possible. She's no match for my Sonic." said Amy.

"Pretty good win there, man." said Knuckles.

"Thanks. I'm gonna talk to her now." said Sonic as he walked back to Rainbow.

The other ponies, and Spike, were trying to get her to get up. She was in a bit too much pain to stand. As she was down, she saw Sonic standing right in front of her. And with that, she knew she was toast.

"Told you you'll regret it." said Sonic.

"Message received." said Rainbow as Sonic helped her up.

"Hold still, okay?" said Sonic. He then grabbed a bunch of rings, and fused them with Rainbow. She then felt healed, better than ever.

"Thanks, Sonic. I thought you were gonna leave me for dead."

"Hey, I'm not evil. I still have a heart."

"Thanks. You can keep the rings, we're done with it anyway."

"Thanks." And with that, they shook on it. Sonic and his friends absorbed all the rings, and went off.

KO!

* * *

There, you happy? You're lucky I'm a fellow Sonic fan. Otherwise, boom goes your head.

Rainbow might have the strategic advantage, and is able to overpower all of Sonic's moves, but Sonic still had the advantage in combat experience.

To be fair, Rainbow still would have won the fight, but the Super Sonic form saved his ass from the loss.

I admit it, I was being a little unfair when calculating the strengths of Super Sonic and Rainbow, but I'm gonna correct that mistake right now.

As proven in the original fight, Rainbow's attack at max speed, which is Mach 10, is over 12 billion joules, enough to destroy a boulder worth of over 2 tons. But what about Sonic? Well, Super Sonic is able to destroy an entire spaceship just by ramming at it. Judging by their submarine like shape, I am able to calculate that the weight of one of the ships in the egg fleet is over 6900 tons. However, when a torpedo hits a ship, it only hits over 1/5 of the ship before exploding, so the weight that Sonic was able to hit was 1380 tons.

Using the kinetic energy formula, which is half of the mass times the speed, squared,

1/2MV2

I am able to calculate that a single hit from Super Sonic, at full speed, which is also Mach 10, is over 8…

…TRILION joules. WAY stronger than Rainbow at max speed. In the end, Sonic's super form, combined with his combat experience, gave him the win.

Looks like Rainbow Dash got Pwnied. Get it? Pwn? Pony?

The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

**There. It kinda hurts to say that i was wrong, but i really was. First of all, yes, Super Sonic's max speed is Mach 10, in the games. I didn't use versions of Sonic in cartoons and comics, because they're all different, and it would be unfair since i'm only using one version of Rainbow. So, this is Sonic's maximum combat potential in the games. NOT in the cartoons, especially Sonic X. Man that sucked.**

**Anyways, yeah. That's pretty much it. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff. AND NO ANNOYING GUEST REVIEW, LIKE LAST TIME! It's a good thing i have the ability to control what you guests put up on my review page. And don't forget to answer a poll on my profile on who you think will win, Fight Night 5, Superman or Thor.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
